Noah Dreams
A soccer player that mysteriously came to the presence of Tenma & joined his team. His element is light despite his Hissatsu techniques but when in Mad Noah mode, his element was changed to dark. Profile Chrono Breaker "A mysterious boy who appeared before Tenma & the others, just who is he?"- 1st Statement. "A happy boy who once desolates his world when his Madness took over him but he is now free from his curse of Madness & fights strongly than ever."- 2nd Statement. "The personality that have been sealed inside Noah for years. It is the very embodiment of his Madness & thrist of suffering & choas. Will Tenma stop the Mad boy in time?"- Mad Noah's Statement. Appearance Noah is a boy with blonde & turquoise hair & cerulean blue eyes. He have an average coloured skin & an average body built. In his casuals, he wears a blue jacket with white stripes & a white T-shirt with a blue cricle & a capital letter ND in the middle. He also seen in a pair of white & yellow trousers with a white shoes. After he returns from his training, he sometimes wears a dark blue vest with white pockets accompanied with his usual trousers with his jacket tie around his waist. He also wears this as casual in other fanfics. When he is in his Keshin Armor, he gained a glowing bright yellow coat with a hood & carries a giant pen on his back. A floating book can also seen floating besides him. Personality Noah is a happy-go-lucky & sometimes cheeky boy. He also seems to be very childish until the fact of keeping his childhood dolls at his bed & sleeps while hugging his Pikachu doll. But he can snaps & become very scary if someone saw his dolls & called him childish. He also trying his best to make everyone in the team smile, even on the field. But in reality, he was slowly devoured by his daydreams & fantasies & slowly becoming mad. Even so, he tries to hide the fact until he runs away from his team afraid of hurting them when he became mad. When Noah became mad, he has a sadistic, ruthless & "pretend to be stupid" personality; loves to torture people physically & mentally until the fact dare to step, kick & mock Tenma. After Tenma & his team managed to help Noah overcome his madness, he reverts back to his happy self. He also became fiercely loyal to them, even tried to lure the enemies' attacks to him in a match. But this selflessness had been solved when Tenma teaches that he didn't need to sacrafice himself to prevent himself to not make the same mistakes of losing his friends again. Noah also a fan of anime & he takes anime action scenes to make his Hissatsu techniques, like his Wind Art: Kirikaze. This techique was a reference to D'grayman's Lenalee's attack. Bio Likes: Anime (especially Pokemon & many others), Orange Juice, Rainy days (Because it was cool) Dislikes: People who call me "Childish", People who peeks into my rooms, Anything that can made me go mad Hobbies (Beside soccer): Painting, listening to music, Writing novels (for fun) Background Noah was from a parallel world of Tenma's future where everyone was playing soccer with laughter & fun. But behind those happiness, there were horrible experiments that focuses on making elite soccer players. Almost all of the soccer player in the world took part in the experiment & ended up as corpses or no longer can be called human beings. Noah was one of the participants but he didn't take part in any serious experiments. He was just asked to perform a synchronization test with his Keshin. It worked out perfectly at the first time but then an accident caused the boy the saw the inhuman specimens of high leveled experiments. Noah's mind collapsed as he went berserk & destroyed the whole place, killing every single soccer player in the rampage. Noah then eventually returned to his senses & woke covered in blood & hugging a bloody soccer but as he found himself lying on corspes, remembering his rampage. Then, a gentle light shines on him & brought him out of his world. During his travel through time & space, he came upon Endou Kanon who advises him to find Tenma. With that the boys, set out on his journey. Plot First Meeting Noah first appeared on a beach where he meet Tenma, the boy he was asked to searched for. Tenma quickly accepted him in as a part of his team & Noah fits in really quick. Even though, he was "too happy" type & everyone accepted him as a family. But when the members of Tenmas mentioned or asked about his past, the boy remained silent & depressed. Episodes: *My name's Noah Madness Noah first gone bersek shortly after a match with a team from his world. The accident causes the boy to run away from his team, afraid of hurting them any further. Then, in a forest, Mad Noah takes overs & challange Tenma to a match with his team (which contains player that he made from his mind). The Tenmas had a overwhelming disadvantage & the team's captain was seen lying on the ground. Mad Noah stepped on him while taunting him. Then, when Tenma said "We are friends & teammates so we must help you or what kind of friend am I", ''Noah's mind sturggles for the control of his body, fighting his madness. Eventually, he won with a little help from Tenma, who destroyed his corrupted Keshin by kicking the ball at it. With that the boy, returns to his team. Episodes: *Troublesome Butt Gang Onboard *Madness Break *A Friend's Cries Getting Stronger Knowing that he needs to be stronger in order to help his friends even more, Noah sets off with his personal coach to train, for the upcoming matches. With a promise that he will be back just in time for the final tournament, he sets off. Episodes: *The Terrifying Paradox Gears Return Noah returned from his training as he came to the team, right in time to help them in the final tournament. He was then seen fighting along with the team in the Cosmo tournament. Episodes: *Noah Returns To the Final Battle Noah was seen with the Future Strikers & Future Seekers as they appoarched Strovilos' world. During their approach, they been attacked by Paradox Cerberus. The group confronted the team as Noah founded his madness have taken the form of a Paradox Material human, Haxon. The group fought a harsh matched & eventually won. As Mad Noah fades away, Noah approached the embodiment fo his madness & said ''"I pity you,". Then, Mad Noah screamed him as he completely fades away. And after the final battle, Noah decides to stay as the space & time there crumble, saying that he could fix the space-time continuum. Tenma didn't wanted to leave but Fey stops him to. After that at Tenma's time, Tenma seems to not enjoying soccer like he used to. But at that time, Fey drops in bringing a certain person: Noah. Episodes: *The Great, Team Inazuma Chronos *Second Day: Great Encounters *Second Day: Ties from another time *Winterland Duel Opening *Fubuki vs Fubuki *A Shattered Memory Anew *The Finale Begans *Euryale the Puppeteer *Everlasting Bond *The Door to Destruction *To the Void *Till we meet again DLC: A Forgotten Memory Lane This is a DLC content that can unlocks a certain storyline which is based on Noah's past & story. Episodes: *A Forgotten Memory Lane Part 1 Abilities Noah is shown to have talent in all of the position in soccer playings, except for Goalkeeper. Almost all of his Hissatsu are parodies of other anime's character's attacks. He also have a Keshin which is the manifestion of his twisted fantasies & madness. But Noah overcome his madness, his Keshin had been stablized & reborn. It also allow him to merge with his Keshin. Statistics Power: 4 Skill: 5 Flexibility: 3 Co-op: 4 Intelligence: 3 Speed: 4 Hissatsu SH *Wind Art: Kirikaze *Water Art: Water Dragon *Holy Art: Judgement *Mad Art: Nightmare Act (Mad Noah) *Masterpiece: Judgement Missiles *Masterpiece: Infinite Dreams *Beast Circus (With Toramaru & Fubuki) *Feather Gale (With Tenma) *Flare Tunnel (With Rese) *Starry Requiem (With Fey & Gouenji) OF *Earth Art: Grave Seeker *Dark Art: Phantom's Trick *Mad Art: Crimson Claw (Mad Noah) *Mad Art: Fatal Crush (Mad Noah) *Masterpiece: Garden of Eden *Masterpiece: Arsenal Charge DF *Dark Art: Magdala Curtain *Holy Art: Holy Command: Seize *Masterpiece: Librarium Barricade *Masterpiece: Feathers of Dreams Keshin *Infinite Madness, Twisted Dreams (Mad Noah) *Infinite Ideal, Fantasia Infinity Keshin Hissatsu *'SH' Madness: Four Great Horrors (Mad Noah) *'SH 'Masterpiece: Radiant Script Keshin Armor *Fantasy Coat, Somniorum Hissatsu Tactics *Transport Vent *Noah's Ark Quotes "Hey Endou-senpai, when do wanna get a girlfriend? If want one, you should ask Tenma for suggestions." Noah being cheeky on Endou. "Ohohohoho, so you found my you-know-whats, tell you what I'll you go but HIM HERE!" ''Noah being very scary as he drags Tenma in his room to 'punish' him while Gouenji can only watch. ''"Don't come near me! I going to gone berserk. Go before you get killed!" Noah warns the team about his madness as he reached his limits. "What's happened Tenma, What the heck happened to that.... erm.. what is it I am going to say? Ice-creamed filled Londony?" Mad Noah as he steps on Tenma's back. "Well then, allow me to show you, MY MASTERPIECE," Noah as he gonna unleashed his finest Hissatsu shoot. "Let's go, Fantasia Infinty! Together we advance over limits!" Noah unleashing his Keshin Armor. "I am a pillar that holds the bridge of VICTORY!" ''Noah passing the ball to Tenma & Fey as Noah himself was soon blasted by a Hissatsu Tactics. ''"I have nothing to be afraid now. I regain what I have lost & I'll protect them, even if it means dying!!" "He saved my life.. hehe, how silly have I been... Guess I better go wash my face over these problems," "Alrighty, fellas!! Let's get this show on the road!!! By the way, sorry for stealing your thunder Ensou-senpai (;p)," Trivia #Noah's jokes are always about parodies & sometimes contains a tiny bit of harem in it. #Noah always complains about having to wear the No.7 or 11 T-shirt. Mostly because he though the numbers can bring him bad luck. #During his Mad Noah mode, he always humming & walks strangely. #Noah's first theme song is The Brilliant Artist is on the Field!! #His second theme song is For my friends!! I'll fight. {C {C by Chong Kah How. Chong Kah How 11:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) What they think about Noah? Tenma A happy boy who seems to be looking for me, wonder why? Anyway, he is a happy boy & is always cheering everyone up. Although, he was a little scary when people entered his room, for me for instance, hehe. Endou Noah is a funny guys & always cheering everyone up but he tends to overdo it. His Hissatsu are amazing. Like Wind Art: Kirikaze, it can be used at any direction & angle & all of its version are unique. Fey Rune A fun guy. He always make jokes & puns even on the field. But who knows, he had a corrupted Keshin & a broken mind. But anyhow, I really glad that Noah's back the way he was. Gouenji Noah is a player that always keep his smile anywhere, anytime. His soccer techniques are amazing, as well. But he tends to overdo it & sometimes view things too lightly. Gallery All Thanks to Hungry4Ramen. Noah Dreams.png|Noah in his casuals Noah Keshin.png|Noah in his Keshin Armor Noah ;P request.png|Noah in Raimon (GO) Mad Noah.png|Mad Noah Inazuma Chronos Noah Request.jpg|Noah in Inazuma Chronos Tenma, Noah & Fei request.png|Noah teasing Fey & Tenma NoahRequest AfterCasual.png|Noah's 2nd casual All thanks to Memo. Noah-kun.jpg|By Memoyakio Trivia #Although the pics shows it, Noah only winks when he's truly happy. #Noah's jokes can made everyone go Tsukkomi. #Noah also have a tendancy to mimic or dress something like a ferocious viking etc. #*But if it is girl custome, he will go to the ends of the earth or beyond it to avoid wearing it. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Universe Elements Category:Male Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Protagonists